1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a wet suit and, more particularly, to a combination wet suit and flotation device including an actuator for inflating a bladder integral with the wet suit so that a user's head can be maintained above a water line during emergency conditions.
2. Prior Art
There are many different types of personal flotation devices currently in use by water sport enthusiasts. In particular, a personal flotation device such as a Coast Guard Type III life vest is popular. These life vests are designed for use in calm inland waters where there is a good chance of fast rescue. These vests, however, are not suitable to be worn by individuals that are performing activities such as diving or surfing which requires constant and free range of movement, and thus leaves them in a dangerous situation when staying above water becomes a problem. As such, the performance along with the comfort and wearability of the personal flotation device is important.
In addition, the wearability of the personal flotation device is affected by the buoyancy of the personal flotation device. Typically, the buoyant material of the personal flotation device is distributed along the front and back of the wearer for ease of wear and movement. However, the maximum buoyancy of the device which can be achieved is often reduced by the manufacturer in order to achieve a lighter weight and less bulky personal flotation device. This could be overcome by using a substance, such as a gas, which can be stored in a compressed manner and then be expanded only when necessary.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combination wet suit and flotation device for maintaining a user's head above a water line that is easy to wear, convenient, and improves a water-sport enthusiast's safety.